Cuts, Scars, Bruises Hurt
by DolfynRider
Summary: Sophie likes a sadistic Nate, but how far is she willing to go for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Cuts, Scars, Bruises Hurt**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **Cuts, Scars, Bruises Hurt

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Sophie/Nate

**SUMMARY: **Proof a sober Nate is a sadistic Nate.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything to do with Leverage and never will, unless I win the lotto soon, then...maybe.

**NOTES:** Be forewarned: This one is _**BAD**_ guys. Yeah, my mind went where it should NEVER go, but Sophie's comment...how could one resist?

**Cuts, Scars, Bruises Hurt – Chapter One**

The first time he came to her after the team had reformed, she thought she was dreaming. It was the wildest night she'd ever had, and in her line of business, there were plenty of wild nights. He'd tied her up, gotten out a paddle, and her ass was still red 3 days later. Sitting was so uncomfortable she chose to stand during the next meeting after that. Little did she know then that this was just the beginning with Nate.

With everything they'd done since they started sleeping together, she was still never sure what was going to happen now. Nate had so many new ideas, she couldn't keep up. She'd asked Hardison to borrow his computer so she could check a few things out, and was completely shocked with what all she'd found, what all was available with the click of a few simple buttons.

Tonight, he'd made her dress in stockings, mesh panties and nothing else, with a long black trench coat over it to come to his condo. He wouldn't let her in until she flashed him, proving she was, indeed, almost naked beneath the jacket.

Tonight was also no different than before. Every time, every night, he elevated her sexual appetite. She wanted to take it even further, she encouraged him to get rougher, she let him know she'd do whatever he wanted, take whatever he could dish out.

"NOW!" He commanded.

Sophie stripped, and as she shed her panties, her hands brushed the bruises on her hips and she flinched slightly. He knew they were bruised because of the night before, though he could see how wet she already was, anticipating what was going to happen tonight, her thighs glistening in the moonlight peeking through the window, and knew she liked what he'd done to her.

She wanted it so bad, she could never say no, and Nate had all the power over her. She craved his touch, his fingers tracing her body, his tongue tracing her most delicate bits, and he was _so_ rough with her. She feel in love with him more since he'd been sober, all because of the animal that came out of him in the bedroom.

She glanced down at her body, seeing the fresh bruises from the night before, the welts still visible on her torso, remembering her neck looked so bad she'd been using a whole bottle of cover-up before work each morning to hide the marks he'd left on her five days ago.

He crept towards her, breath always catching at her beauty the closer he got to her. She was his and she was willing to do anything he wanted her to. He loved being in control, having that control, especially over Sophie. She was so wild and untamed, and knowing that made him hard as soon as she'd walk into a room. Tonight was no different.

"Hey, love, I've got a new surprise for you," he said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall. He pressed a few buttons on a keypad on the wall and a door swung open. He'd had that done without Hardison's knowledge. This was his private room, a room he could go to without the rest of the team knowing. The door was completely hidden in the wall, once closed, you couldn't tell it was there.

"Get in," he told her gruffly, half-shoving, half-throwing her through the open doorway. He didn't turn on a light, not yet, he wanted to see her expression when he did. The hallway cast enough light that he knew exactly where everything was. He came up behind her and blindfolded her, then shut the door.

Sophie couldn't see, but she did sense that he'd turned a light on in the room. Her hands went up to the blindfold, wanting to see what he'd done for them...for her. She was excited and was practically dripping with arousal.

Nate came up behind her, cupping her ass with one hand and squeezing, roughly grabbing a breast with the other, and growled at her, "No, not yet. You're not allowed to take that off until I say you can."

Sophie's hands stopped as he slowly pushed her further into the room. He wanted her to get the full effect at one time, standing by the doorway wouldn't do it, for him or for her. He needed her to be fully aware, he wanted to see her twirl around looking at everything.

Once she was in the middle of the room, he stopped her, shoving her to the floor. She gasped as she felt cool plastic against her bare legs first, then her ass as she sat down on something. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Always," she replied breathlessly. He set down opposite her, close on the little inflatable couch, as she slowly removed the blindfold. She took in a great gulp of air, but no sound came out as she appraised the room. She focused first on Nate, then at the surroundings closest to her.

They were sitting on a couch that only had the arms, no back to it, and Sophie felt something pressing into her back. She turned and looked down. Attached to the side of the couch was a vibrator that seemed to have been molded from Nate's own appendage. She looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, it's mine," he said, smiling, showing her the box for the kit he'd gotten online. "Now you can have me at both ends."

Sophie slammed her knees together, unintentionally rubbing herself slightly with her thighs, trying not to cum at the mere thought. She liked the idea. She liked dragging her expert tongue all over Nate, but had always wished he could still be in her while she was doing it.

"And," he went on, "once you get more comfortable, we can add another one."

"Another...?" then she saw it. There was another hole that could hold another vibe slightly above the one already in place. She jumped when she realized what he meant. She'd never tried anal sex and really wasn't sure she wanted to go that far, but with what he'd already done to her, what she'd let him do to her body, she wasn't going to shy away now.

Her gaze wandered more around the room. It was larger than she figured. In one corner stood a pleasure swing, a different model in another corner. Ropes hanging from the ceiling in the third corner. In the last corner was just a covered mattress. She wondered why, noticing the plush carpet and all the pillows thrown around, but when she looked closer, she realized it was covered in the bondage sheet she'd shown him one night when they were at some adult store not too far away from her place.

There was also a closet in the room along with four large totes. She saw it, then looked at Nate, questioning if she was allowed to get up to go investigate. He opened his arms wide to show her she could explore a bit more, noticing that she was now, in fact, dripping down her legs.

He pulled her back towards him as she tried to get up. "You're going to make a mess of the room the first night we use it?" he asked her in that gruff tone. He shoved her back on the couch and as his tongue hit her, she moaned slightly. Once he'd licked her thighs clean, he allowed her to get up and explore.

She headed straight for the closet. Upon opening it, she found costumes, hers on the right, Nate's on the left, all in order to correspond with whatever game they could imagine. Doctor and nurse, biker gear, a business suit opposite a maid's outfit. She was stunned. Hands automatically reaching out to touch the various fabrics.

Finally out of the closet, she went to the nearest tote. Opening that, she found all sorts of toys. Vibrators from small ones to large. She even glanced at one and her only thought was "_There's no way in _hell_ that thing is going to fit!"_ Closing the lid, she moved on to the next one.

Opening this one, she gasped. Inside it held all shapes and sizes of anal toys. Plugs, beads, and more. There were some extremely small slender vibes in this tote as well, since she was new to this, Nate knew he had to be a little careful with her. She pawed through a few of the items before moving on.

The third of the totes contained all sorts of cruel devices. Riding crops, whips, chains, and more. She wasn't so sure about this one, but if Nate was willing, she'd take it. Maybe even turn it around on him one of these days, if she could. She was eyeing a small whip, and even thought about grabbing it out of it's box, she decided against it, and turned around.

She crossed the room to get to the last tote. The last tote held games, board games, dice games, card games, all sorts of fun sexual activities in case they got bored, though Sophie didn't think that was humanly possible with everything else in the room. Then, she saw it.

It was tucked away in an alcove. A small, square object she hadn't noticed at first. It's sleek, shiny black surface beckoned to her and she had to investigate. She turned to Nate, wondering if she should leave this one remaining thing to be a surprise, but he nodded towards the object.

She felt around it's smooth surface, looking for a way to get into it, when suddenly, a door slowly opened, revealing a harsh, bright light. She stood back and let her eyes adjust from the dim lighting of the room. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled. "A sundae does sound good," she said, licking her lips.

"Not now," Nate told her, pulling her back to the center of the room. Again, he shoved her down roughly. She wasn't prepared and she tripped. Her body lying over the little inflatable couch. "Well, I wasn't really planning on it this soon, but as long as you're there..." he started, then he grabbed her hair roughly, pulling her head back, "_Don't_ fucking move," he told her.

She stayed where she was obediently as he pawed through some of the stuff, returning only a moment later. She felt the cold, wet substance hit her. The gel started to slide back but Nate's hand interrupted its flow as he slowly worked the lube around her tight entrance. Sophie's muscles automatically clenched.

A stinging blow to her ass made her tense more, but then her body relaxed a split second later and as it did, Nate slowly started working one of the smallest anal vibes into her. Sophie moaned a bit, though even she wasn't sure if it was from the pleasure or the slight stab of pain. The line had been blurred before, but this time, Nate wanted to shatter it completely, though he knew he had to take his time.

It took him a while, slowly working it in and out of her, to get her to relax enough to fit the whole thing in up to the stopper. It tapered narrowly at the end so when her body clenched, he knew it wasn't going anywhere. He let go of the toy and gently lifted her, "You okay?"

"Yeah...it's...it's not that bad after all," she told him, smiling as she leaned up to kiss him. Their tongues danced as Nate's fingers played with her body. A hand wandered to her thighs and Nate realized she was soaked again. He lifted a finger between them and sniffed loudly. "Smell..." he instructed. She complied, wondering what he was going to do.

"That's the scent I love. You cover that up with perfume and the rest of your 'girly' gunk all the time. I want to smell you, your core, your being. No more perfume. I want the whole team to _know_ when you're aroused," he told her, then licked the side of his finger, encouraging her to join him with his eyes. She licked up and down the other side. As their tongues met, they feel into a deep kiss.

The kiss didn't last as long as Sophie would have liked, though. Nate pulled away and roughly shoved her down onto the couch again. This time allowing her to lay on her back. Her legs parted on their own as she moaned. The movement had caused the vibe to move a bit and she liked the feeling.

Nate was on top of her, having ditched his clothes while she was feeling the pleasure from the toy he'd stuffed inside her. Reaching back, he finally flipped the switch on the little toy invading her from behind. The sensation made her jump before a long, low moan escaped her lips.

"So, you _do_ like it," he said excitedly, as he switched it to a higher speed and heard her moan again, this time a little bit louder, longer. He looked down at her, knowing he had the control, and seeing her still glistening thighs.

His mouth moved to her. Biting a nipple while he grasped the other and squeezed tightly. Sophie let out a yelp and as he looked down, he could visibly see her muscles contracting. It was a sight he'd never seen before. Quickly, he switched, biting the other nipple, squeezing the one he'd just bitten even harder. He quickly looked down, her reaction was the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuts, Scars, Bruises Hurt – Chapter Two**

Though she never complained, never told him it hurt, never made a move to stop him, he knew he had to be doing some serious damage to her, on some level, but he didn't care. She was his toy now that she'd finally gotten rid of her boyfriend.

Hearing her say she had someone hurt him worse than anything and made him sober up even more than when he quit drinking. The problem was that in the group therapy they attended during a con the past year, he wasn't lying. He knew he was a bigger jackass when he was sober, but right now, that didn't matter. All he cared about was Sophie, open and willing to let him do whatever he wanted to her beautiful body.

Finally, his head dipped lower. His tongue roaming free against her thighs, licking up every drop of her. The minutes stretched on and Sophie didn't want to wait. She tried thrusting herself into him more, but he'd pull back every time she tried to get his tongue where she so desperately needed it.

Once he'd cleaned off her thighs, he went to the mini-fridge and got an item, then went back to the totes and grabbed something else. He wouldn't let her see his selections, though. Not like she was all too curious, since she was writhing on the little couch, the vibe still working it's magic on her.

He paused to watch her for a moment. Her naked body moving all over the place. Her hips arching off the couch now and then, chest heaving with excitement. As he started to move towards her again, she grabbed her chest, one nipple between each thumb and forefinger.

He stopped again, watching as she squeezed each nipple harder than even he had, pulling them out as far as they would stretch. When she let go, her nipples were even more alert than they had been.

She glanced over at him, making sure he was watching, she cupped one breast with her hand and lifted it up, sucking her nipple into her mouth, releasing it to let her tongue dance around it, then sucked again. Nate's cock jumped to attention and she smiled. "I know what you like, too," was all she said, then moved her attention to her other breast.

He hurried over to her, grabbed at the breast in her mouth, and yanked it out of her mouth. Putting the items he'd collected down, he replaced her mouth with his own...and bit. Sophie screamed and he thrust a pillow over her mouth to stifle the sound, never sure if one of the team would be in the other room when they came out or not. He moved back from her slightly and made a note to himself to get the room soundproofed as soon as possible.

He looked down to see her blood dripping down to the underside of her breast, pooling there before running down to her navel. In a quick movement, he was tasting the copper-flavored liquid on his tongue and loving it. He licked the trail off of her, from her navel up over her ribs, under her breast, then back up to the nipple. By the time he'd gotten back up, the bleeding had stopped.

He pulled away from her, seeing the angry red bite mark he'd left. He still hadn't bitten her that hard, just enough to draw her blood to the surface, but it had left his teeth impression on her delicate skin. He traced a finger around the mark and she flinched, almost recoiling from the touch. He took a moment to tease each nipple slightly, then bowed his head lower.

Once he reached her pubic bone, he bit her again. Not nearly as hard as he had her nipple, but it was enough to make her jump. She moaned, thrusting herself at him again, but he grabbed both of her hips and shoved them down into the couch. His lust-driven mind had pushed everything else from his thought and it wasn't until now that he realized she'd completely shaved for him.

His tongue finally made its way into her folds, nipping her labia roughly, she'd alternately sigh, gasp and moan. She loved it when he was rough, though she had a sinking sensation that he was scared he really was hurting her, scared he may stop at some point once the newness of their relationship wore off, so she was determined not to let that happen.

Her body ached to feel him inside her, not the toy. Just as his tongue hit her clit, she screamed again, this time purely from the pleasure. He was too far away to stifle it, and he didn't want to. He loved to hear all the sounds she made as he tortured her. But as he bit down, she pulled away from him, causing her walls to contract once more, this time Nate had a closer view.

He tried to snake out his tongue but as he did, she used her muscles to push the toy out of her while at the same time, she turned over onto her knees. The wrinkled little 'O' was staring at him, begging him, he couldn't resist.

He slammed himself into her and she cried out again. He paused to let her get used to the feeling of him filling her there. Thankfully there had been some lube still left on her or he may really have hurt her this time.

As he started to get into a rhythm, one of his hands gripped her hip tightly. He pushed in further and further with each thrust, opening her up to him more. His other hand strayed around to the front, he pinched her clit sharply, then slid three fingers into her. She ground her body back against him, laying down on the couch so she could spread herself wider for him.

She lifted her hips a bit so he could still let his fingers tease her. As she lifted, he added another finger, and she moaned loudly into the couch. The plastic muffling the sound slightly. She lifted her hips higher and started shoving herself backwards into him. She wanted to be totally filled and Nate only had one more digit left.

Reaching down, she pulled his hand out of her, tucked his thumb into his palm and closed his fingers around it. She put his back at her entrance and started pushing his hand into her. They'd been working on some stretching exercises, him using larger and larger toys on her all the time.

She was ready now. He knew she was. So was he. Slowly he managed to get her lips around his knuckles but her walls contracted once again, trying to push him out. He waited until her body relaxed again, then shoved his hand into her as forcefully as his dick had entered her anally. She shuddered as she moaned this time.

His shoulder giving him the leverage he needed to pump his hand in and out of her rapidly. Long, smooth strokes of his arm coupled with the slow, short strokes his hips had her ready to cum again so soon and moments later, the floodgates opened. She was pouring herself onto him and down his hand to his arm, with no control of the flow. Seconds later they both heard the sounds through their cries of ecstasy as drop after drop of her wetness hit the plastic surface of the couch beneath them.

He had originally grabbed a slightly larger anal vibe than the one she'd just pushed out of herself before he replaced it with himself, but as he kept assaulting her from behind, the more he realized his theory of taking it slow has crumbled. The vibe he'd grabbed, wanting to take things slow, was still much smaller than his own member.

His eyes now wandered to the other object he'd grabbed. He smiled evilly behind her. Wondering if this was the point where she'd finally tell him to fuck off and go find someone else. She was almost as sadistic as he was, but he was still a bit unsure as he grabbed it. Still keeping the rhythm, she felt him shift and looked over. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. In the middle of what was going on, Nate wasn't really going to....

Nate actually wasn't going to take a drink from the large can he had brought over from the fridge. He didn't like to drink cold soda. He needed it at room temperature at least. "Sophie, think you can warm this up for me?" he asked her, sadistic smile in place.

"I...I guess..." she said, as she reached for the can. He pulled it back, "No, Sophie, not what I mean," he told her as he rolled the cold can on her over-heated body. Goosebumps formed on her skin at the first touch, but it felt good. He rolled it all over her back, then to her thighs. She moaned as he applied more pressure, pressing the coldness against her thighs.

"Nate, I think it's warm enough...you're really not going to drink that while you're in the middle of fucking me...are you?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. It kind of took them out of the mood. She looked back at him and he shook his head.

"No, it's not warm enough yet...and no, I'm not going to drink it, at least, not yet," he told her. He yanked his fist from her depths and she shuddered, missing the feeling of being so full of him, but then she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and knew what was coming next.

"_He wouldn't_," she thought, "_No, there's no way he'd think I'd let him..._" but her thoughts were replaced with gripping reality as she felt the chilly can already starting to replace his hand. _"I've got to get out of here, he's lost his mind_," Sophie thought, then realized the can wasn't nearly as big as Nate's hand and it went in smoothly.

"Don't shake it," Nate told her in a growl, and she lay perfectly still as he kept thrusting into her from behind. He used his hand to guide the can in the rest of the way, shoving it deep into her. His thrusting caused another tremor to course through her body and as she did, her walls forced the can completely inside of her. She tried to push it out once he removed his hand, but couldn't.

"Nate!" Sophie yelled, "We may have a problem here..." she started. He leaned over her and kissed her "Don't worry so much, Sophie. I can...retrieve it...if need be," he grinned down at her with that nasty smile still on his face.

She was sick, she knew it, she loved doing things to shock the men she'd been with in the past, but this was, this was...she wasn't really sure, though she wasn't really complaining too loudly either. She knew if she lost him, she'd be devastated, but this was beyond kinky, beyond her comfort level of sadistic. This was...almost cruel.

Nate could feel the can as he continued his thrusting. It was still cold enough that every time he shoved into her he could feel it rubbing against him. Moments later, he pulled out of her. He felt himself let go and took aim. He covered her back with his hot, sticky cum.

Sophie gasped one final time, though this time, wet enough again that the can slipped out of her and made a unique sound as the metal hit the plastic. "See, told you it would be okay," Nate had fallen on top of her, and he craned his neck slightly to look at her.

*****

Thankfully he'd had the foresight to have put a separate bathroom in that room. She hadn't noticed it on her short walk around the room earlier. It wasn't large, just a sink and a small tub that could hold both of them. After they'd cleaned themselves off, and she found that he'd hidden an outfit of hers in there, they headed towards the door.

Other than the soda can, she had loved every second of their time together. Unfortunately, once they'd gotten dressed and Nate had opened the door to their private little room, they realized they weren't the only ones there any more. He told her to go downstairs first and distract them, he'd follow her soon.

They didn't see her come out of the room, but Parker gave her a questioning look as she descended the stairs. "You weren't in the bedroom..." she stated simply. Sophie knew instantly that they'd all heard her screams of pleasure and probably tried to investigate. Neither of the guys would even look at her, embarrassed that they'd overheard the sounds they had.

Moments later, Nate descended the stairs, drinking a soda, his eyes burning into Sophie's, "Cheers", he said calmly, taking a sip while still staring at her.

**THE END**


End file.
